Love Drunk Way
by wenjing10
Summary: Tad and Ha-Chan accidentally got themselves drunk and they had a very hot, sexual night...


My friend FoxyKhai0209 has been thinking about this hot sexual story of Tad and Ha-Chan, so here we go!

* * *

In Marinatopia, Tad was on his way to Khai's castle. The Shane Gang is going to The Crystal Castle of Harmony for a few days for sleepover. Tad was riding down the streets of Marinatopia, passing by the stores. He stopped when he spotted a store that sold drinks. He bought two "sodas" for himself and Ha-Chan.

After arriving at the castle, the Shane Gang learned a lot about Khai's cavern. When it was late night, Tad and Ha-Chan wanted to spent time together so they did not sleep yet. The Shane Gang's slugs were in the royal garden, hanging out with the slugs that belonged to Khai and her teammates.

Tad brought out the "sodas" after a long chat with Ha-Chan. They had a cheer and drank the "sodas". What they did not realize was that those sodas were actually beer. After the drink, they both felt weird and hot.

Tad let out a hiccup. "Ha... Chan...?" he asked seductively.

"Taddy~?" Ha-Chan asked back.

Tad smirked and launched onto her, locking his lips onto hers. Ha-Chan was surprised but she kissed him back. They kissed each other heatedly and the alcohol drooled from each other's mouth.

"So~ Good~" Ha-Chan moaned after they broke the kiss.

"Mmmm~ I agree~" Tad replied. He carried her in a bridal style and entered his room. He placed her on his bed and got above her. They shared a hungry kiss.

Tad slowly took off her clothes, leaving her with her undergarments. "Hey~ No fair~" Ha-Chan squealed playfully and got above her boyfriend. She undid his clothes, leaving him a pair of black boxers.

Tad climbed on top of his girlfriend and bit her ear. "Let me touch you~" he whispered into her ear.

Ha-Chan immediately flushed when he spoke like that. He decided to unleash his wild side on her. He started to touch her thighs and breasts, making her aroused. He unlocked her bra clasp and pulled the bra off of her. Ha-Chan struggled, causing her breasts to jiggle. The sight of that made her very sexy.

Tad smirked and cupped her breasts, giving them a massage. Ha-Chan moaned in pleasure. He then took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to writhe underneath him.

"OOHH~! Taddy~!" Ha-Chan squealed.

Tad smirked when he felt her pink flesh harden in his mouth. He brought his hand around her waist, caressing it. The thumb on his other hand began to rub small circles against her inner thigh.

He then proceeded to give her other breast equal attention. Ha-Chan let out breathless moans and felt that a strange feeling of pleasure was building up. She tried to hold on but in the end she felt like she had released herself. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Tad noticed a large wet spot on her underwear. It was seeping through the fabric, her wetness dripping on the sheets of Tad's bed. He grabbed the front waist line of her underwear. Ha-Chan expected him to pull it down, but Tad did the opposite. He pulled the fabric up, sending small shock of pleasure. He stuck his index finger through the leg hole of her underwear. He did the same to the other leg hole with his thumb. He brought his fingers together and thinned the fabric between her legs till it looked like a string.

"OOOOHHHH! TAD!" Ha-Chan screamed. When Tad pulled up her underwear, the fabric dug into her labia lips and rubbed her clit. She loudly moaned as her boyfriend started rubbing her clit with her underwear.

"TAD! AAAAAHHHHH~!" she squirmed. Tad felt his fingers became wet as she reached her climax. Her underwear was completely soaked now.

Ha-Chan panted as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were red from being embarrassed that she came in her underwear. Tad finally pulled it off of her, creating a thin strand of her sticky juices connected from her entrance to her underwear.

Ha-Chan was now completely bare. The walls of her entrance shivered at the feeling of cold air on her wet pink lips. Two orgasms had caused the insides of her thighs to become wet, resulting the juices to drip out of her. She felt a large wet stain under her now exposed bottoms on the bed sheets. Although the underwear had taken most of the liquid she looked like she had just wet herself.

her wetness dripping on the sheets of Tad's bed.

"You are so wet~" Tad complimented. Ha-Chan blushed. He climbed back up to her and kissed her passionately. She flipped him over and removed his boxers. She licked and bit his neck while her hand traveled south and took his member into her hand.

"Oh gosh... my flower girl~" Tad groaned when she stroked him.

His groan made Ha-Chan to stroke faster. Tad felt that he was going to release himself, but he wanted to hold on so he could come inside her. Unfortunately, he could not help himself and achieved a release.

Ha-Chan felt his semen against her thigh. She smiled and attached her lips to his skin. She moved downwards and reached her destination. She took his member into her mouth and sucked it gently to tease him.

"Gosh~ You are amazing, my girl~" Tad sighed in pleasure as he pushed her head down, desperately needing more.

Ha-Chan gave in to his desires and sucked him as hard and fast as she could. He gripped the bet sheets as he came close to achieve his orgasm again. He wanted more of this pleasure. Once Ha-Chan bit him hard, Tad cried out as he bucked his hips wildly, releasing himself into her mouth.

Ha-Chan happily tasted his semen and swallowed it. She found the taste strange but not bad. She wiped off some white residue at the side of her mouth. Tad smiled in embarrassment as she made her way up towards his face. She wanted to push him inside of her but he flipped them over. Now Tad was in the dominate position.

"Your turn~" he whispered heatedly and slid a finger inside her entrance, teasing her wet clit. Ha-Chan moaned loudly and shut her eyes as intense waves of pleasure rippled all over her body. He slid another finger in, this time playing with her soaking wet walls. He knew that he was driving her crazy and was torturing her, but he loved it. He kissed her stomach and his fingers continued to play with her clit.

More waves of pleasure took over her body. He moved his fingers faster, knowing she was going to come. That was all he took before she finally climaxed. His fingers were wet again as her juices flooded out of her and dripping from his fingers onto the bed. He thought about giving her a moment to recover from her orgasm but decided against it. He smirked evilly at his lover as he placed her head between her legs.

"Oh gosh~ Tad~" Ha-Chan sighed breathlessly as she felt his lips and tongue against her inner thigh.

Tad nibbled his way towards her wet sex. He spread her legs apart and took in her scent before running his tongue over her vaginal folds. Ha-Chan moaned loudly in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling his head closer and giving him more access to her entrance. Tad let his tongue to focus on her clit while he slid his index finger inside her entrance, causing his girlfriend to feel immense waves of pleasure. He pulled his finger out roughly but slowly licked her folds and clit. His actions resulted Ha-Chan to reach her peak and came. Her juices flowed freely into his mouth, which he joyfully took in and swallowed.

All of the sudden, Tad had an idea. He climbed out of the bed and opened the bedside drawer. He took out a small square package and tore it open. He wore the condom onto his member. Then, he took out his Magical Scepter. Using a magic spell, he turned his tongue and member long. He cast another spell, making the condom stretchable so it would not break during sex.

Tad turned her body around, letting her chest to lie on the bed. He slid the tip of his member behind her, and Ha-Chan screamed. He clenched his teeth, trying to ease himself with this new sex move. He struggled to move his member as her walls tightened around it.

He grabbed onto her bottoms for support and continued to pump into her. They shrieked a lot. Slowly, the pain turned into pleasure and he began to pick up speed. They moaned in pleasure and felt that they were reaching their peak of pleasure. They yelped each other's names as they reached their peaks. They panted tiredly and Tad carefully pulled himself out of her bottoms. He went to the bathroom to dispose his used condom.

Ha-Chan sighed tiredly after she had came five times. She was too tired to move her body. Suddenly, a pair of hands held her shoulders and turned her chest back up. Tad quickly planted a kiss on her lips, surprising her, but she kissed him back. His long tongue sneaked into her mouth and explored her cavern freely. Ha-Chan moaned and felt like choking as she felt his tongue seemed to be playing her throat.

Ha-Chan choked out of pain. Realizing that his flower was in pain, Tad decided to stop teasing her. He was about to let go but she did not want to.

"Taddy! Please! I want more! Don't stop!" Ha-Chan begged.

"But my dear... I am worry that I could do something bad on you, my flower," Tad explained.

"I don't care! I want it!" she insisted.

"Oh... well... okay..." he stammered. He let the tip of his member penetrated her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Ha-Chan!" he gasped and removed his member. "Are you okay, flower?"

Ha-Chan suddenly launched towards Tad. She had gone wild. She grabbed his hips and pushed it towards her hips. His member inserted into her entrance.

"AAAHHHHH~!" Ha-Chan moaned.

"Ha-Chan!" Tad shouted in alarm. He did not wear his condom and he feared that he might impregnate her. "Ha-Chan! Stop!"

She refused to listen. Instead, they rolled over and she was now on top of him. She continued to move her hips, rubbing his member with her walls. They moaned in pleasure, feeling that lust had taken them over their bodies. Ha-Chan moved faster, harder and deeper. She felt that she was getting wet and was about to come. Tad felt the same too, but was concerned about releasing his semen inside her. He wondered how he was able to pull himself out as her walls grew tighter around him, clinging onto his "friend".

"Mmmm~! Aaaahhhhh~! Taddy~! Oooohhhh~!" Ha-Chan squirmed.

"AAAHHHHH~! HA-CHAN!" Tad yelped.

Ha-Chan gasped and arched her back, reaching her climax. Her walls became wet and slippery. Tad took this chance and immediately pulled out his member from her. Once he pulled himself out, he could not hold on to it and burst out. His semen stained the bed sheets.

They caught their breaths. "Ha... Ha-Chan..." Tad stammered. He took out his Magical Scepter and used a spell to clean the bed sheets. He also used another spell to turn his tongue and member back to normal. "Are you... okay?"

"Yes... I feel... amazing~" Ha-Chan sighed happily.

Tad smiled. "That's good, but you... made me go into you without a condom..." he told her.

"Is... that a problem?" she asked.

"Yes, of course! Without the condom, I might... get you... pregnant..." he explained.

"...Oh... oh no..." she realized what she had done.

"But don't worry. I took myself out before I could come inside you. But... we need a pregnancy test a few weeks later," he comforted her.

"But... what if... I am... really pregnant...?" she questioned.

"I will stay with you. I promise," he said.

* * *

A few weeks had passed. Tad secretly brought a pregnancy test for Ha-Chan. She used it and to their relief, she was not pregnant.

"Phew! Ha-Chan, next time, you should be more careful... We cannot let our pleasure take over us..." Tad advised.

"Yes, I understand," Ha-Chan replied.

"So, should we... go on a date?" he suggested.

"Okay!" she cheered.

Tad and Ha-Chan headed out for their date, feeling glad that everything was fine between their relationship.


End file.
